


good boy

by quietlydreaming



Series: milo's nsfw drabbles [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom Cara | CaptainPuffy (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Grinding, Praise Kink, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), but this isn't set in dsmp, idk i just think the nicknames cute, puffy calls dream duckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlydreaming/pseuds/quietlydreaming
Summary: very short drabble where dream and puffy just grind against each other
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Clay | Dream
Series: milo's nsfw drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217891
Kudos: 33





	good boy

dream lies on the bed, whimpering quietly as puffy grinds down into him. he wants to touch so badly. but he knows he’s not allowed to, and he wants to be good for her. his hands twitch as she grinds down particularly hard, longing to hold her waist. puffy just smiles at her duckling's desperation.

“you’ve been so good for me, baby,” she whispers, caressing his face gently. dream whimpers softly, melting into her touch.

“you want to touch, darling? you want to hold onto me while i grind on you?” dream nods, his hands twitching again.

“aw, you’re so pretty when you’re all desperate like this. you can touch baby. you’ve been so good.” she grinds down again as she speaks, and dream's hands fly to her waist. he rubs circles on her hips with his thumbs.

puffy leans in and kisses him, grinding down again.  
“such a good boy,” she says against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> uploading my old works from twitter because why not 👍


End file.
